This invention relates to an album with a replaceable front cover.
Heretofore, many replaceable front cover includes a suitable size of concave area made on the front cover for placing decorating sheet (photograph) which is cut in corresponding shape. When pressing and fixing the transparent cover, it gives a decoration and special visual feeling of a cover. In the above-mentioned method, the size of the decorating sheet is cut a bit larger than the shallow edge to make its margin fixed between the shallow edge and the board, and the size of the transparent cover is just the same or a bit larger than the diameter of the shallow edge, thus fixing a photograph in the shallow edge. But such method has the following drawbacks:
1. The size of the decorating sheet is bigger than the shallow edge; as a result, the decorating sheet may be damaged in the process if placed in.
2. The transparent cover, fixed with the shallow edge just by pressing in, may decrease the friction and loosen it.
The inventor, in order to improve the problems mentioned above has made another design by making an additional construction of two magnetic units and two raised projections at the bottom of the transparent cover. When composing, the decorating sheet is cut at the same size as the shallow edge and placed inside. The friction between the magnetic unit and the positioning channel of the shallow edge gives a first fixing power. The attraction between the magnetic units and the thin iron sheets gives the second fixing power and the friction between the raised projection and the shallow edge gives a third fixing power. Overall, the fixing result of the transparent cover is increased.